To Expect The Unexpected
by NettieTheCarrot
Summary: "one simple event change everything, and when what seemed like an ordinary like an ordinary night shift, soon would turn into something Cal never believed would happen!" Disclaimer - we do not own any characters you may recognise the BBC own them. this was co-written by the amazing 'InfinityAndOne' and I want to thank them for using there time to help me co-write this. enjoy! x
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, wonderful people of fan fiction here is another story however this time I teamed up with one of my favourite accounts on here 'InfinityAndOne' who was also the brains behind the story and made the story more exciting to read, also you should all go and check out InfinityAndOne'S if you haven't already before because it is filled with casualty goodness you will all love - anyway here is the first chapter of no doubt many more to come xx :D.**

 **As well in this Cal is 36 instead of 32 in case any of you were confused hope you like it xxxxx**

"So where are we going for your birthday then, Hanband Knight?" her boyfriend asked while slipping his arm around the petite blonde's shoulder.  
"Wherever we can get alcohol, Luke," Hannah replied in no uncertain terms. "Being in America and not being able to drink for the past two weeks has basically killed me," she told him as they walked out of her grey room, passing her mum in the kitchen.  
"Luke, make sure she behaves herself. I don't want another call at three in the morning." She turned to Hannah. "Or I think I will send you to live with your dad," her mum said, mocking her.  
"Oh, you mean the dad I can't see because you think I'm going to turn into an alcoholic with him? And yet you allow me to take his surname! Or was that a punishment as well?!" She shouted at her, slamming the door waiting for Luke with tears in her eyes.  
"Hannah! Get back here, you selfish cow! I'm only doing this to protect you from the monster you're becoming!" her mum shouted towards her. It fell on deaf ears as they were already gone.  
"I hate her. She knows how much I want to see my dad," Hannah moaned.

xxxx

She sat in the car while her boyfriend drove. They finally pulled up outside Laura's, Selina's and Natalie's, and they ran out. Hannah noticed the bottles of cider and multi-coloured presents, and her mood lifted instantly.  
"Hey, Hun," Selina greeted. "Happy birthday!"  
The other two mimicked the blessing.  
"You're finally 18!" Laura said with a smile.  
The three girls climbed into the car, ready to have a fun night out.  
"So where are we off to?" Luke asked Hannah, who was sat next to him in the jeep, both oblivious to the busy traffic they were traveling though.  
"Where do you want to go, Nat? You are, after all, the old one who's had a few more years of fun?" Hannah asked, smiling towards her friend.  
Natalie never got a chance to answer. The sound of a roaring engine cut into their conversation. A speeding car heading straight for them.  
"Luke! Watch out!" Hannah shouted as Luke tried to swerve to avoid the speeding car.  
The next thing heard was screams. The horrific sound of a car smashing into another echoed around the area. The car was flipped on its side, crushing part of it. Most passengers unconscious, some even trapped. Hannah registered pain as black spots danced in front of her. She was vaguely aware of the odd sensation of being on her side, held in by only her seatbelt.  
She knew nothing more as darkness surrounded her.

xxxxx

It was a Saturday night, and that meant only one thing. Drunk people and Saturday nights out on the town gone wrong. Cal was already exhausted and wanted to go home and sleep. It was a first, so he thought he must be ill.  
He knew he would get no respite as the red phone started to ring. It was never a good sign. For once, the ED was silent, every staff member turning and listening as curiosity got the better of them.  
Charlie, who was nearest to the phone, picked it up and took in the information. He hung up and turned towards his colleagues. "Right. There's been an RTC involving three cars. Can we clear resus, please? All hands on deck with this. There are multiple casualties, but not much information on their condition."  
The staff dispersed and started preparing for what would be one long shift.  
"You look great," Max pointed out sarcastically, walking towards the exhausted doctor. "Late night?"  
"I wish, mate. Ethan has decided to take up salsa dancing and practiced all night long. And then I realise he had a day off today," Cal told Max unenthusiastically, looking like he was about to fall asleep any second.  
"Oh, mate," he said sympathetically, feeling sorry for Cal. "Do you fancy going for a pint… or even seven, later?" Max asked.  
"I'd love to, Max, but I think I'm just going to go home and sleep," Cal told him.  
Max laughed. "You must really be ill - rejecting a free pint! Well, I've got to go. Duty calls!" Max said walking towards the east wing of the hospital.  
"Erm… Max? You're meant to be going that way!" Cal told him, pointing to the opposite direction Max was heading.  
"Oh, yeah, right. I was just… testing you" Max said, hopping off to the right direction as Cal stood grinning at his friend.  
"Dr Knight, I am right in thinking that this is a hospital and you are a doctor, who should be treating patients?" Connie said from behind him, making a shiver travel down his spine.  
"Yes, Mrs Beauchamp. I was just looking for, err, Mr Tinkle," he said picking up a patient card.  
"Dr Knight, that is Mrs Tankle. Who I have just discharged."  
Cal gulped.  
"But, I have a burst catheter bag or… a woman recovering from a relapse, who you have no doubt slept with. So," she said, placing down the notes and clapping her hands together. "What is your choice, Dr Knight?" Connie asked him sternly, handing him the two patient cards.  
"I'll take the catheter bag. Cubical… four. Right," he said, going towards the direction to avoid any further humiliation.

xxxxxx

"Jez! We're going on a road trip!" Iain called out to the younger paramedic.  
"Anywhere exciting?" he asked.  
"No, you daft idiot. We have a call out to a serve RTC involving three cars." His face was sad. "Come on, we better get going!" Iain shouted at him jumping into the van.  
"Woah, you're driving? We're obviously not going to be in any rush," Jez joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
"Nice try, but there's no way you're driving. Do you not remember what happened last time?" Iain asked him.  
"Yeah, fine. You're right, boss. You are the old one in charge! What are you going on, 50?" Jez mocked him jumping into the back of the ambulance as Iain began to drive  
"Oi, you! Watch what you're saying," Iain said, pretending to be hurt.  
"Step on it, old man!" Jez teased as they were approaching the scene. All other jokes died on his lips, as all they saw when they stepped out was utter devastation.  
Iain took out his radio."3006 to control. How many cars did you say there were?" Iain asked, thanking control when he received his answer.  
"They said that there are three, but I can only see two cars," Iain said to Jez as they ran over to a firefighter.  
"Sorry, but we were told there were three cars. We can only see two… where's the other one?" Jez questioned the fire fighter.  
"Were you not told? It's over there!" he said frantically, pointing to the third car.  
Iain and Jez stared in shock. "The one hanging off a cliff?" Jez asked, shocked and confused.  
"Right. Come on, Jez," Iain said determinedly. "We need to get to them, or they won't stand a chance!" he shouted as he and Jez ran over to the car, part suspended in mid-air.  
They both knew this couldn't end well.

 **here it as hope you all liked it, please if you have the chance review as it means the world to us writer's - as well if you have any suggestions pm or review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies sorry I took so long to get this up but here's the next chapter written by myself and InfinityAndOne, hope you like the chapter, review if you want and thank you to everyone who did review xx**

 **Mills2808 - glad you liked it hope we don't disappoint with this chapter xx**

 **Guest- I'm glad your enjoying this,thank you for the compliment but InfinityAndOne is a much better author than myself and sorry I took so long to update xx**

 **Sweet-as-honey - thank you for the review it is much appreciated, I'm glad you liked the opening, thank you glad your liking this I feel so sorry for Cal but Connie will always try to infuriate him, Jeremy has a lot to learn and I will try to update more x**

Once the paramedics had finished assessing the Walking Wounded, they joined the other paramedics who were stood by the car which was hanging over a cliff – currently trying to be secured.

Taking each movement as slowly as he could, wary of the danger and the empty air below the car, Jez joined Iain in the back who was trying to assess the damage that had been caused. Shocked, he laid eyes upon three girls, covered in blood. Two worryingly unconscious, and one starting to stir.

He spoke as calmly as his mouth allowed him to. "Hi, my name's Jez – I'm a paramedic." He watched in slight relief as her head turned towards his voice, before Iain tried to hold it still. "It's okay; you've been in a car accident. Can you tell me your name?"

She looked extremely uncomfortable but did start speaking. "Uh… L-Laura…"

"Breathless," Iain noted out loud. "Hello, Laura. I'm Iain and I'm a paramedic too, okay? Can you tell me where the pain is?"

"M-my chest… I can't… I can't b-breathe…" she gasped, trying to move her hand to her chest to seemingly ease the unbearable pain.

"Right, Laura – you're trapped which is why you can't breathe very well. But don't worry; we'll get you out and to the hospital in no time," Jez reassured, trying to comfort the distressed young woman. He shot a worried glance at Iain, both knowing it wasn't as simple as that.

Laura went to move again. "We're going to need you to keep as still as you can, alright?" Iain said, and she muttered a yes. "Would you mind telling us who everyone else is? Are they your friends?"

"Yeah… err…. L-Luke – the driver. Hah-Hannah is n-next to – ugh – next to him. Natalie is n-next to me… and then," she paused and gasped for breath, "is Selina. P-please… make sure they're o-okay."

"She seems less disorientated," Iain told Jez, who nodded in agreement. "Jez, go and find out how long 'till we can get them out?" he instructed as he began distracting Laura while as he attempted to treat her as best he could. "So, where were you going?"

"It's H-Hannah's 18th and we… we thought night out was what she needed." She gave a breathless laugh. "Obviously not." Then it seemed to hit her fully and a muffled sob escaped her bloodied lips.

Iain's heart pounded in his chest as Natalie began to shake about in a panic. The car started to tip further and Laura screamed.

Laura sucked in a deep breath, wincing slightly. "N-Nats, it's me. It's Laura. You're okay, p-please don't worry. Don't p-panic, yeah? It's o-okay, we're all g-going to be okay, I p-promise," she soothed, silently praying to whoever would listen that her words were true. Natalie stopped shaking and instead stayed deathly still, but the car tilted further.  
Jez ran back with the fire crew, who finally started to cut Laura out.

xxxxxxx

Back at Holby ED, word of the RTC had spread like wildfire and it was all hands on deck (as Charlie had put it). The team consisted of Ethan, who had been called in suddenly and was still exhausted after his late-night Salsa class, David and Louise. As the ambulance swung into the bay and the doors were thrown open, the three rushed to the casualty's aid. They grabbed parts of the trolley and darted through the ED doors and into resus while Jez reeled off information.

"Right, this is Laura – aged 18. She was trapped for approximately 30 minutes, KO'd at the scene but regained consciousness while still in the vehicle. Showing signs of a blunt chest trauma and suspected minor head injury. BP is 120 over 80, SATs are dropping rapidly," Jez said, looking at the monitors.

"Okay, let's get her in Bay 1. I want a head and chest CT, cross match 2 units of O-Neg. Erm, let's get FBCs and try and stabilise her," Ethan shouted over the hustle and bustle.  
He spoke calmly so he wouldn't frighten Laura and removed his stethoscope from around his neck, placing it on her chest. "Hi Laura - I'm Dr Hardy, but you can call me Ethan. I'm going to look after you, okay? Can you tell me where the pain is?"

"My chest, n-ear my h-heart," she gasped trying to take the oxygen mask off.  
Ethan replaced it, "you're going to have to keep that on, I'm afraid. It will help you, Laura."

She nodded reluctantly and let her arm fall to her side.

"Laura, do you know of any heart problems in your family – or do you have any?" he asked her, assessing her vitals and examining the monitors.

"I-I don't and n-not in my family, I d-don't think. P-please… how are t-the others?" she asked Ethan worriedly.

"I don't know, but I'm sure they will be fine. They're in the best hands. Let's worry about you for now," he smiled to reassure her.

"CT can take her now," Louise mentioned and Ethan nodded.

"Is there anyone I can call for you?" Ethan asked.

Laura didn't get to answer and Ethan watched in shock as her monitors started going crazy.

Connie confidently strode in, immediately taking control. "Dr Hardy, what are you thinking?" she asked him, walking over to his patient.

He was shaking and hoped his voice didn't shake too. "There's a bleed coming from… somewhere. It must be internal. It must be!"

"Right, give me the CT scan results."

"She hasn't had one yet, we were just about to when she went off," he explained.  
"Okay, I need an Echo. Now!" she shouted. Laura was young. She couldn't lose her.  
The Echo was brought towards her and Connie expertly handled it.

"She definitely has haemothorax and its restricting her breathing," Connie said, observing the screen. "We need… can someone call the surgeons and tell them they are needed right now!"

"I missed it…" Ethan whispered as David went to make the call.

A sympathetic look passed across Connie's face. "She's not long been here. Don't worry, we all do it."

David walked up to them, a grim expression on his face. "They can't take her for another hour and a half."

The sympathetic look was quickly replaced with an angry look.

She looked Laura up and down and glanced at the monitors. Then she faced Ethan. "If this poor girl has any chance of survival we're going to have to perform a thoracotomy down here. She will not last an hour and a half."

The truth hurt and Ethan just felt a knife stab at his heart. She was 18.

"Ethan, can you do this?" she asked the terrified doctor seriously and Ethan slowly nodded his head. "Good. Let's save this girl's life."

hope you all enjoyed this xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**happy new year to you all sorry im a bit late anyway hope you all enjoy the next chapter xx**

Ethan strode out of resus with head down while tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to spill over and onto the floor.

He panicked, confused, before anger at himself took over. How could he miss something so… so fatal?

"You did everything you could," a voice said from behind him, almost having peeped into his thoughts.

He turned sharply, jumpy from suddenly being talked to. He scoffed. "Did I though?" he whispered as they walked into the staff room, avoiding anything and everything in his way.

"Why do you do this Ethan?" they asked, placing their arm gently around his shoulders. "You always put yourself down, no matter what good you do afterwards."

Ethan didn't answer, instead he spat out what was on his mind - his mouth having no filter. "I have nothing, Alicia!" he shouted, reigning in his anger and reverting back to talking quietly. "Nothing, except from my job. A-and sometimes, I don't even get that right," he said, gazing down at the ground and watching his feet shuffle.

He felt Alicia's arm tighten. "You're wrong Ethan," she said confidently, "you have me!" She planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

It was a few minutes later when Cal walked in, interrupting the conversation between Ethan and Alicia where the spoke - comforting each other's pain.

Ethan looked up nervously, almost sensing Cal was there for something other than a cup of tea or skiving.

Cal smiled. "Laura's out of surgery and will be just fine. You're a hero, Eth," Cal praised, kneeling next to his brother. Ethan could almost predict the next thing was coming. "Eth, I mean it, don't beat yourself up!" he told him while Ethan nodded his head, showing his brother he was at least paying some attention.

"See Ethan, listen to your brother," Alicia said as she and Cal went back to work, leaving Ethan to sit in silence.

"How are they all doing?" Alicia asked Cal.  
"Laura will live, but all I know is that one of the girls has been pronounced dead at the scene, and you know the car on the edge of the cliff?"

"Yeah…" Alicia confirmed nervously.

"It's gone over the cliff, with two of the casualties in it," Cal told her sadly.

Alicia gasped. "That's awful! Think of their poor parents, could you imagine the phone call?" Alicia said.

"Yeah. I don't know what I would do if I ever had to experience anything like that with Hannah," Cal told her, forcefully stopping his brain for imagining it.

Alicia looked at him, confused. "Hannah?"

Cal seemed comforted by just the name and he smiled. "My daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Alicia asked, shocked. "How old?"

"She's 18 today, actually, but her mum doesn't let me have much contact with her. Talking about Hannah, I've got some free time right now. I'll be right back, I'm going to go and wish my favourite girl 'Happy Birthday'!"

"Send her my best," Alicia said as Cal walked off.

She went back to treating another patient, ready and dreading treating another poor patient from the crash.

xxx

"Right Jez, Natalie's off to the ED. Now we need to try and reach the front," Iain said, but stopped short at the car started to rumble. They both sprinted over, but they could do nothing as the scene in-front of them played out in slow motion. Their hearts slowed right down as the car went at full speed over the cliff, crashing down to the ground, engulfed in flames.

Looking over the edge, Iain collapsed onto his knees as panic began to smother him - darkening his world.

"Wh-wh-what do we do?" Jez asked, shaking and kneeling down level next to Iain, looking over the cliff. There was no response from his friend. "Iain? Iain can you hear me?" Jez shouted, shaking and trying to get some kind of response from him.

Iain seemed to snap out of his trance. "I'm fine, Jez, but we need to get down to them. Go and get me some ropes," Iain demanded.

"Iain, they… they… they're gone Iain!" he told him, but nevertheless going to get the ropes.

Once Iain had been secured in the ropes, he was slowly lowered down to where he saw a figure hanging lifelessly on the side of the cliff. When he finally made it to the person (after what felt like an eternity), he saw a man. Bruised and covered in blood. "Luke, it's Iain, can you hear me?" he asked the man in a critical condition in-front of him.

"H-H-Hannah" was all he gasped, and Iain immediately recognised the name and told him a little lie just to ease his panic. "She's at the hospital with Laura, and she's fine," he told him, but regretted it as Luke started to panic.

"N-no, I took her seatbelt off when we were falling, she was unconscious… y-you're lying to me!" he shouted, still gasping for air.

"Luke, can you breathe alright?" Iain asked, observing him and attaching a collar and board to him, lifting him up to the top before ensuring him. "I'll find her. I promise," he said, intending to keep the promise while looking over to the other side, seeing a delicate hand shoot up.

xxx

"Right, Dr Knight. This is Luke Meadows, 18. Driver in the RTC, and was in the car when it went over the cliff. Found 30 minutes later. He was trapped, struggling to breathe, has a fractured leg and sustained a head injury during the fall. 10 of morphine was administered and was KOd at scene but regained consciousness. Low BP at 80 over 50, SATs at 93% and has a GCS of 12," Jez reeled off as they headed towards resus.

"Bay 1, please. Let's get bloods, an urgent head CT and an x-ray and… 5 milligrams more of morphine for the pain. Right, Luke, I'm Dr Knight, but you can call me Cal, okay? Can you hear me?"

"Is she going to be okay?" Luke asked taking the oxygen mask off to talk but consequently gasping for air.

"You need to keep that on for me, okay? You're going to go for a scan to determine what's wrong, but it's going to be fine. Is there anyone I can call for you?" Cal asked as Luke nodded and was taken for his scan.

"Proper gentleman, putting a girl before himself. You could learn a lot from him, Dr Knight," Connie told him jokingly as they both exited resus together.

Cal went to contact Luke's parents when his own phone started to ring, however he saw the caller ID and ignored it.

Alicia looked up. "Cal, your phone's ringing," Alicia said confused as to why he wouldn't answer.

"You know that daughter I told you about? Well that's her mother who only phones to have a go at me, and I can't deal with that," he told her.

"His parents are on the way, Dr Knight," Noel informed him.

"Thanks, Noel," he said, walking of to treat Luke.

As he entered resus, Cal was handed Luke's CT results. "Good news, Luke. Results are all clear and that chest drain that you had done at the scene really helped." He headed towards Luke's bed. "Your mother is on her way, too."

"Where is she?" he asked, staring blankly at the bed covers refusing to make eye contact.

Cal didn't need a degree in medicine to know he wasn't referring to his mum.

"Iain is still looking." Upon seeing Luke's anger and frustration, he added: "she will be fine, I promise. You must really care about her," Cal soothed.

"H-how can YOU say that?! You can't promise that!" Luke shouted, slamming his fists on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's all my fault. I endangered the one person I love. I love her and never told her!" he screamed, sobbing and shouting, crying for her.

"Hey, it's okay. Look, you can tell her now. I'll phone Iain," Cal said and began dialing Iain's number into his phone.

"Cal. Oh, mate. I'm so glad you called. Look… I have some bad news," Iain said. Those five words created a type of fear Cal only knew from when Ethan was severely injured.

"It's Hannah," he said.

Then there was nothing but silence.

 **how will Cal react to that fatal news please review and tell me what you think xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys here's the next chapter sorry for the delay hope you enjoy, also would like to thank the amazing InfinityAndOne for helping me with this story, please review if you have the time it would be much appreciated xx**

 **Chapter 4**

"Right, this is Hannah Knight. She was trapped for approximately 40 minutes in the car until it went over the cliff. Unconscious at scene and has remained so. She sustained a chest injury, suspected broken arm and broken leg – both have been put in splints - and a nasty head injury. Stabilised her head and neck at the scene. BP is 166/66, SATs at 86%, tachycardic at 121, GCS 4," Iain reeled off to Connie as they rushed through the emergency department.

"Okay… thanks, Iain. Lily, can you take Iain to cubicles? And let's get Hannah to resus. Dr Munroe, contact the next of kin - thank you." she demanded as she wheeled Hannah into resus.

"Cal," Alicia called. "Can you phone the next of kin to inform them, please," Alicia begged as she showed her full arms (full of patient cards) to him.

"Sure, anything for my favourite girl!" he said. Then he hesitated and walked over to Noel. "Noel, would you mind phoning the next of kin for me, please?" Cal asked, wanting to take care of his patient.

"Sure. How's the girl?" Noel enquired.

"Doesn't look good," Cal said while walking off.

Little did he know it was his little girl fighting for her life.

Xxxxx

"How're you feeling, Luke?" Cal asked, entering his room.

"A bit sore… is Hannah okay?" He asked, begging and praying for good news.

"I don't know anything, mate," he said apologetically before smiling. "But what is so special about this girl you would obviously do anything for?" Cal quizzed him.

"Have you ever been in love, Dr Knight?" Luke asked.

"Once," he replied.

"Well remember that feeling, because with Hannah it's so much more. The way she talks, I worship the ground she walks on and… and she's just the fairest of them all. But so broken. Her mum and her have fights over her dad - her mum doesn't allow her to see him and I just… wondered if it would make her better just to see her dad," Luke said, almost questioningly.

"I'll see, mate, but what if her mum's protecting her from the bad guy her dad is?" Cal explained as his phone started ringing.

"Hi, is this Mr Knight? This is Holby City ED. I'm afraid your daughter has been in a car crash," Noel spoke unknowingly to Cal.

It suddenly dawned on Cal. "I'll be there in a minute!" he said as tears filled in his eyes.  
"Dr Knight, are you okay?" Luke asked, concerned.

"No… I-I'm not, Hannah she's my daughter… who's life you put in danger!" he shouted as Connie strolled (obviously hearing the shouting). She gave Cal a stern look as she passed him. "Dr Knight, what is going on here?" she asked, but he just ignored her.

xxxxx

Cal sprinted to reception to find the one person he hadn't seen is ages, tears falling down her pale, fragile cheeks as she clutched a silver locket containing the thing they both love in the world. Cal looked at her and saw the person he fell in love with 20 years ago, but she had aged. The bags under her eyes had seemingly grown and there were creases engraved in her forehead.

"Caleb, I had no clue you worked here?" Lisa stated in confusion.

"Where is she, Lisa? How is she? Have you seen her?" Cal asked rushing over to her.

"I don't know Cal. I was about to see someone called… Charlie Fairhead when I saw you," she explained, tears still in her eyes. "You must be Miss Fletcher; you spoke to me on the phone. Do you know when Mr Knight will be here?" Charlie asked softly.

"I'm right here, Charlie!" Cal said struggling to keep calm.

"Oh Cal, I'm so sorry. I should have noticed the surnames. I'll take Lisa to the relative's room and inform her of what's happening... and Cal? You may want to find Ethan," Charlie said.

"No. Cal you're coming with me. You can't know more than me just because you're a doctor, that's not fair!" she screamed, when suddenly Cal heard the beeping of monitors, signalling someone had crashed in resus. He ran straight to the door but stopped when he saw Jacob, failing to bring life back to his daughter.

A thousand images flashed through his mind. His daughter dead. Burying her body. Her gravestone. Living life without her precious soul…

And then he did what he always did. He ran over to the pub, and despite various calls for him, he ordered as much alcohol as he could. It would no doubt poison him, but what does anything matter. His daughter is dying, and all he wanted to do was forget.

Xxxxx

"Charlie, can I tell you something?" Lisa asked.

"Sure. What's bothering you?"

"If she… if she dies, I won't be able to live with it. Before she left I said things I cannot take back, things that could be the last words I ever say to my daughter. This never normally happens. We have arguments and she's fine but this time it's… different, this time I might lose the only thing I love," she sobbed and she spilled all her emotions to Charlie, breaking down in his arms.

xxxxx

"You never change do you? Still running away from everything," a voice in his head hissed.

"Your daughter is breathing her last breath, and you're getting paralytic. Some father you are." The voice paused. "But you can be with her… spend your last moments together." The voice became softer. "Go, Cal. Go." And then he jumped out his seat ran to be by his daughter's side, as he heard an explosion and saw the pub go into flames.

He stood back and watched them dance, leaning never to run again.

xxxxx

A few weeks later, Hannah was still recovering in her coma, but Cal spent every minute by her side - eagerly waiting for her to wake up.

And one day she did.

Once upon a time it was a miserable, cold and windy morning, as a princess lay trapped under a wicked curse to sleep until the evil freed her. When one day the princess' eyelids fluttered open, and upon her, piercing blue eyes gazed deeply into glorious brown eyes. "Hannah, squeeze my hand if you can hear me," her father said soothingly to the young princess, as he felt a sharp squeeze on his right hand.

"Dad… is that really you?" she croaked as she tried and failed to sit up.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I will be back. For now, sleep my little princess. Sleep" his voice said.

She allowed herself to fade back into sleep.

xxxxx

3 Years Later

Two cars battles for dominance on the road. Sliding and slipping and spinning as the drivers tried to keep control. But the conditions were horrendous, and all of a sudden, a car was crashed into – sliding onto cracked ice. As the lone car lay on the ice, the pressure built. Until it gave way.

Ice cold water contaminated the car and smothered the victims, leaving only darkness in its wake.

 **hope you liked this chapter and sorry again for the delay, if you have an ideas to make this better please either review your suggestion or pm me xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took so long to update, I am going to carry on writing these fanfiction even though Cal is dead they are now set before his death hope you enjoy and if u have the time please review xx**

 **to expected the unexpected**

Cal bolted upright, breathless and sweating. He prayed it was just a nightmare and realised he was in the staff room. He heard the commotion of the ED and he knew something had Ethan walked in. "You feeling better?" he asked his older brother. "Huh?" Cal replied, not-so-gracefully. "Really, Caleb? You don't remember?" Ethan said alarmed. "Iain phoned you from the crash site and you stormed in here – not saying anything until you finally feel asleep. We were all concerned Cal, but then again it's always like you to act like this and run off from everything like always…" Ethan ranted. "Ethan... I-" Cal broke in, trying to speak. "No, Cal, you are not interrupting me! I'm sick of it. Well, enough. I give up. I can't live like this anymore! You… running! Because when something happens to me or Hannah or… or anyone you care about, you won't be there for us!" Ethan said as it really got to close to home for Cal. "It's Hannah, Ethan!" Cal shouted, trying to get through to his brother. "Yes, Cal. That's what I said! You will never be there for her!" Ethan continued. "Ethan, it's Hannah. She-she was involved in the crash," Cal sobbed as he collapsed into his brother's shoulder. Ethan sighed heavily. "Oh Caleb, I'm so sorry," Ethan said as a pit of guilt started to fill up inside him. What had he done?

xxxxx

Looking down, Iain saw the one person he hoped he would never see in this situation. Looking down, he saw his (technically) step daughter. She trusted Iain through all the hard times, with her mum. And Iain knew she was a good kid but learnt she was Cal's kid, and that reason alone meant he would do his best to help her… but even more knowing she depends on someone.  
"Hannah, it's Iain. Can you hear me?" Iain asked her, concerned for her safety.  
"Ia-Iain?" she questioned, wondering where she was and why Iain was there.  
"Han, you've been in a car crash, I'm going to take you to your dad," Iain told her as her eyes began to flicker and she slipped into unconsciousness.  
"Hannah, Hannah, you need to stay awake. Please, Hannah," Iain pleaded to no avail as he looked at the 18 year old who was bleeding and bruised. Iain knew she didn't stand a chance but he had to keep going, he would not lose Hannah today. Not when they had lost Selina.  
Then it hit Iain. The only reason she was in this mess was Luke, and he saw red knowing the he had just helped the one person responsible for the critical condition his step daughter was in.  
"Iain, we're coming to get you up now and get the patient to hospital," Jez said, and Iain nodded not wanting to explain that she wasn't just a patient and didn't want to get into his complicated past with his ex-wife Lisa.  
xxxxx  
"Dr Knight, can you treat the next casualty from the RTC? By the way I'm not asking, and the way you treated your patient I believe you could deal with an unconscious one much better. Iain will be bringing her in, if you need any help at all, ask me. The girl doesn't stand a chance unless we can stabilise her!" Connie told him harshly as Cal went back to that day when he was waiting to treat Ethan and it all came flooding back as he waited in the same spot to treat his daughter, suddenly he heard the ambulance doors swing open as Iain wheeled his baby girl in and Cal slipped into 'doctor mode'.  
"Right, Iain, what have we got?" he asked knowing full well, she's not just another patient.  
"Right. This is Hannah Knight, 18 years old. She was trapped for approximately 30 minutes in the car until it went over the cliff with her in it. She was KO'd at the scene, gained consciousness for a brief amount of time. She sustained a chest injury, blunt force trauma, suspected broken arm and fractured leg, and a nasty head injury, stabilised head and neck at the scene, no morphine has been given, BP is 166/66, SATs at 86%, she's tachycardic at 121, GCS 4," Iain reeled off to Cal as they rushed her into resus as Iain gave Cal a concerned glance.  
"Are you going to be okay, Cal?" Iain asked him.  
"I'm fine, Iain, lets focus on the patient. Robyn can you ask Noel to contact next of kin?" Cal asked her as she rushed off to do so.  
"Iain, you can leave now!" Cal told him as he left and stood outside the door, hoping Cal and Hannah would be alright.  
"Right, I need a full set of bloods, U's and E's, LFT's, clotting, group and save, lets cross match some bloods, err, let's get a head and chest CT and can we get Mrs Beauchamp in here now please!" Cal ordered as he got to saving his daughters life. He took his stethoscope from around his neck and started to listen to her chest, cursing to himself as Mrs Beauchamp entered.  
"Dr Knight, what have we got?" Connie asked.  
"This is Hannah, 18, she's got a nasty head injury and a blunt chest trauma, fractured leg, I'm prioritising the chest trauma. Iain told me she was having trouble to breathe," Cal told her as Connie listened to her chest.  
"Dr Knight, CT can take her now, next of kin have been informed!" Robyn said as they wheeled her into CT, wondering if he had a phone call, he left resus and saw Iain outside the doors  
"Cal, how is she?" Iain asked worried?  
"She's in CT now, still unconscious and I'm worried about this chest trauma, any sign of Lisa?" Cal asked, looking around for his ex-wife as Iain shook his head.  
"She's been informed, she should be here soon!" Cal said as he saw Lisa approach reception but the more alarming thing was his daughter being rushed into resus as Cal and Iain rushed to her side  
"What happened?" they both said as they were interrupted by Lisa coming over crying.

"That's my baby girl; you get your hands off her, Cal! You're not capable!" she screamed at him as she went into resus. "Iain, can you get her out now?!" he said trying to focus on his daughters condition. Cal went over everything in his head. "Dr Knight, she's gone into VF and lost output," Connie told him as she started compressions and Iain entered back into the room. "Iain, get out there's no reason for you to be in here," Connie told him. "He's technically her step dad," Cal told Connie as Lisa barged back in. "Do you want me to tell her or will you? She's your daughter!" Lisa told her as Cal got her out of resus and left her with Ethan as he entered back into resus and stood watching in helplessly as Connie failed to save his daughter. "Dr Knight, Iain, get out now, and get Dylan in here!" she demanded as she kicked them out of resus.

xxxxx

"She looked so vulnerable, Ethan, I didn't know what to do." Cal told his brother. Ethan rubbed his shoulder. "You did everything you could. Hannah would be proud." He smiled lightly at Cal. "Like I am." Cal mirrored his smile with a watery one of his own, his tears catching in his mouth. "I'm meant to protect her, Ethan. I'm her father, I'm meant to keep her Safe from all the monsters and demons that hurt her". Ethan put his arm around Cal affectionately. "You can't be her guardian angel, Cal. You know this. They grow up eventually and you are still her father. You always will be. But you can't wrap her up in cotton wool." Cal slouched into Ethan. "I love her so much." "I know you do. And so does she." They had no more time to continue their conversation, though, as Connie stormed into the staffroom. "What the hell were you thinking?!" she demanded as she strode right up to Cal, her ice cold demeanour not melting in the slightest. "You told me to work on the next patient…" "That was before I knew she was your daughter! You can't treat family members, Cal. You know this." She sighed and sat down next to him. "I know how hard it is to watch your child suffer, and I'm sorry I put you through treating her." "i shouldn't treat a family member but you get too! She's as much my daughters as your niece but I should have been able to help her –" "You're her father Cal and a doctor who wasn't in the right frame of mind, But I shouldn't worry if I were you." She smiled, her ice cold manner thawing. "You mean-?" Cal asked hopefully. "She's stable. Not out of the woods yet, Cal. But she's stable. My sister and Iain are with her. You can go and see her too, if you want, she's not going anywhere not on her auntie Connies watch." Cal didn't waste a moment. He departed the staffroom in record speed, leaving behind Ethan and Connie. Ethan looked at Connie. "Thank you," he said sincerely. "She's family Ethan we stick together" Connie said

so hope you enjoyed xxx


End file.
